Bring back the sun
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: How can you settle for a life not real? Mulder/Scully. Spoilers for everything before IWTB pretty much.


**Title:** Bring Back the Sun

**Author**: eccentricrabbit or Little Miss Defensive on

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Pairing**: Mulder/Scully

**Rating:** R17

**Summary:** How can you settle for a life not real?

**Authors Note:** I started a story like this so long ago, but I'm re-writing it, as I like the idea. Reviews make my day. :)

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Chris Carter. (Just think – if you hadn't made Scully give up William, I wouldn't even have to write this CC!)

Covering her face with her arms Scully let out a groan. The sun was shining directly in her eyes making her tired eyes ache with pain. It took her a few moments to focus on something other than the pain, and when she did finally begin to orientate herself she felt her heart begin to race. She could smell Mulder, and when she braved opening her eyes, she could see him asleep next to her, his long legs half off the bed. What had happened last night? Rubbing her eyes, and shifting out of the sharp beam of sunlight that had woken her, she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Mulder," she whispered. "Are you awake?" She could tell he wasn't fully awake, but he grumbled something under his breath and began turning towards her.

"What are you doing here Scully?" He asked sleepily. Then he sat bolt upright, startling her. "Where are we?" She followed his eyes around the room. He had a good point, while this was her bed and bedcovers, this wasn't her room. Suddenly he smiled at her. "I must be dreaming." He leaned over; his scent and proximity to my body made me feel faint. Dreaming? Could this actually be my dream, not his? "Hey babe," he kissed her, tongue and all. She pulled back; however nice it was, something told her this was not a dream.

"I'm not your babe, Mulder." His green eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Scully shook her head.

"No Mulder, how could we both be sharing the same dream?" He swung his legs out of bed, which didn't take much effort since he was falling off anyway. Her eyes roved over his body of their own accord, and she glanced away. Whatever was happening was serious, she couldn't let herself be distracted. She slipped out from under the covers, and turned to Mulder. His eyes were on her, going up and down... and if it were any other man she would slap him. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a shirt... A shirt quite a few sizes too big... Mulder's shirt. Self consciously she searched for her own clothes. "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know Scully." He came around to her side of the bed, and sat down on the edge. "This doesn't feel like a hallucination either." She found her clothes, but felt uncomfortable changing in front of him, so sat next to him, clothes in her lap. "The only thing I can think of is, we're somehow in an alternate universe." She laughed, a bubble of hysteria growing inside of her.

"Mommy," she froze mid-laugh, and looked at Mulder. Did she just hear? The bedroom doorknob rattled, and she got to her feet, moving cautiously to the door. "Mom," the child's voice came again. She opened the door; a boy looked up at her, tiny white teeth all showing in a big smile. "You are awake!" He told her, and hugged her around the knees. She stroked his hair, and looked over at Mulder. Something in the child's eyes had been so familiar. A shiver ran through her.

"William?" Mulder said, he'd obviously felt the same thing she had. The boy let go of her legs, and ran to Mulder.

"Daddy!" The child threw himself onto their un-made bed, and Mulder stared along with her at the boy rolling around on the bed. No. No. _No._ This was so cruel. She had to give up William. How could he be here? How could he be calling her 'mom'? Mulder 'dad'...? He was adopted out, he isn't hers anymore. "Why you so sad...?" William asked, pushing his face up close to Mulder's, as if trying to see through his eyes, trying to see what the problem could be.

"I'm not sad William." He traced his finger down the boy's cheek. "I'm not sad at all." Mulder smiled at the boy, and then turned to Scully. She couldn't find her voice; her muscles didn't seem to want to respond. _William? _This just couldn't be. "Shall we go start breakfast? We'll let mommy get dressed." Mulder gave Scully a meaningful look. '_Just go with it for the moment.'_ It told her. She nodded.

"That would be great guys; I'll be down in a minute." How did she know the kitchen was downstairs? She shook her head, and watched Mulder being led out of the room by her _son_, by William. She felt tears begin to fall as she changed into her own clothes. She didn't know what was happening but the sight of Mulder with William's small hand in his was something from her dreams, she didn't know how it could be a reality... But everything felt so real. She looked into the mirror over a duchess she'd never seen in her life, and dragged her hand down her face, fingers through her hair. She looked the same, leaning closer she smiled at the mirror, her blue eyes sparkling back at her. If this was an alternate universe, she liked it, _a lot_.


End file.
